Bonne année Mikasa
by Aki-svyn
Summary: Le bataillon d'exploration fête le nouvel an. Tout le monde s'amuse hormis une personne: Mikasa Ackerman, qui semble plus être enclin à vouloir dormir que s'amuser. Jusqu'à ce que... Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama. OS.


L'ambiance est à la fête. La plupart des soldats mangent de bon cœur tout en buvant ce qui ne semble pas être du jus de raisin. Les voix sont fortes et résonnent dans le réfectoire, formant un brouhaha insupportable pour la jeune fille. D'un visage impassible, elle regarde son frère adoptif se battre avec Jean pour une raison qui lui échappe. Armin, assit un peu plus loin, discute avec entrain avec Krista et Ymir, tandis que Sacha se goinfre de pomme de terre, sous les yeux dépités d'Annie.

Des éclats de rires à sa gauche attirent sont attention. Hanji, visiblement bien éméchée, est appuyée sur l'épaule du caporal, qui semble mécontent de la distance plus que faible avec la jeune femme. Ignorant le regard noir que Livai lui lance, elle discute avec Erwin, Mike et Gunther, qui semblent avoir eux aussi plusieurs verres d'alcool dans l'estomac. A côté d'eux, Erd et Auro sont avachis sur la table devant eux, complètement saoul. Petra, de l'autre côté du caporal, est accolée à son bras,

Mikasa détourne son regard du groupe, légèrement frustrée, pour le reposer sur ses amis. Conny, Bertolt et Reiner tentent tant bien que mal de séparer Eren et Jean. L'attitude de son frère adoptif la fait soupirer intérieurement, mais elle préfère ne pas intervenir, jugeant que pour une fois cela pourrait lui servir de leçon.

Lorsque qu'elle n'arrive plus à supporter le bruit ambiant, elle décide de sortir du réfectoire. Le couloir est complètement vide, mais les voix des soldats sont audibles à travers les portes en bois. Mikasa s'éloigne alors lentement, déambulant dans le château, profitant de l'air frais qui lui caresse la peau. Seul le bruit de ses pas qui résonnent brise le silence qui règne autour d'elle. Au bout de quinze minutes à marcher, elle arrive devant les grandes portes en bois donnant sur l'extérieur du bâtiment. Elle les pousse légèrement et sort dans la cour. Le vent froid de fin d'année lui mord le visage et un frisson la parcourt lorsqu'il glisse sur sa peau. Sa légère robe rose pale et son gilet ne la protègent pas très bien, mais elle ne s'en préoccupe pas et décide de s'asseoir sur les marches.

Fixant les flocons blancs qui tombent devant elle, elle laisse ses pensées divaguer. Ses muscles sont plus tendus qu'à l'ordinaire suite à l'entraînement intensif de la journée et la fatigue se fait sentir dans son corps. Elle aurait préféré aller se coucher plutôt que passer sa soirée dans le réfectoire. Mais Hanji insiste depuis deux semaines pour fêter le nouvel an, chose qu'Erwin à fini par accepter. C'est ainsi que les soldats du bataillon d'exploration se sont retrouvés à s'amuser et à boire en attendant le premier janvier. Au plus grand déplaisir de la jeune fille. Ayant déjà des problèmes à interagir avec les autres en temps normal, devoir supporter des personnes ivres et hors de contrôle devient plus que difficile.

Ses pensées dérivent lentement vers le caporal. Bien qu'il ne soit pas quelqu'un à vouloir participer à ce genre de festivités, il n'a pas semblé y être complètement opposé. Malgré l'heure avancée et l'état peu recommandable de ses subordonnés, son visage est resté de marbre, comme à son habitude. Même lorsque Petra Ral s'est retrouvée accolé à lui. A cette pensée, la poitrine de Mikasa se serre.

'Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?' Pense-t-elle remarquant l'étrange sentiment qui s'empare d'elle.

Mettant ça sur le compte de la fatigue, elle pousse un long soupire avant de retourner dans le bâtiment et de se diriger vers sa chambre. Les couloirs sont aussi vides que plus tôt. C'est ce qu'elle pense jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur deux silhouettes lorsqu'elle monte les escaliers qui mènent à ses quartiers. Elles ne sont pas très grandes et accolées l'une à l'autre. Le cœur de Mikasa fait un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle reconnaît le caporal et sa subordonnée.

\- Tch. Tu ne tiens même pas debout, lance la voix grave de son supérieur, plus qu'irrité, à l'intention de la deuxième silhouette.

\- Caporal... marmonne la concernée en s'appuyant encore plus contre la poitrine de Livai.

Détournant les yeux de la scène, Mikasa décide de faire demi tour et d'emprunter un autre chemin, préférant éviter de les déranger. C'est sans compter sur la bonne vision du caporal qui a remarqué un mouvement dans l'ombre des marches.

\- Ackerman, viens ici, ordonne-t-il d'une voix sans émotion.

La concernée se fige instantanément. Elle aurait cent fois préféré ne pas avoir affaire à un Livai sous l'emprise de l'alcool et de sa subordonnée qui, au grand étonnement de Mikasa, commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de cette dernière, le caporal s'impatiente, faisant grimper son irritation.

\- Oi ! Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas m'avoir entendu, gamine !

Contrainte, elle se retourne et monte les dernières marches. Sans un mot elle se plante devant lui et lance un regard de mépris. Le caporal la fixe de ses yeux bleus sans émotion. 'Sale gamine insolente. Peut être que je devrais la punir pour ça... Mais avant ça', pense-t-il sans sourciller.

\- Aide-moi à la porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens, se demandant si un refus serait acceptable. Après tout pourquoi devrait-elle l'aider ? Elle le toise un moment sans répondre, faisant perdre patience à son interlocuteur.

\- C'est un ordre Ackerman, lance-t-il d'un regard froid.

Sans un mot, elle se place de l'autre côté de Petra et la supporte par son bras. Puis elle attend que le caporal la guide jusqu'à la-dite chambre. Il met quelques secondes avant d'avancer, ayant visiblement des difficultés à garder l'équilibre. Mikasa hausse un sourcil, légèrement étonnée. Aurait-il trop forcé sur l'alcool lui aussi ? Son attitude semble pourtant inchangée.

Alors qu'elle réfléchit à tout cela, Livai la scrute par intermittence. Elle semble perdue dans ses pensées, son front se plissant par moment. Mais très rapidement son visage reprend son impassibilité habituelle. Se demandant ce qui peut bien occuper l'esprit de la jeune recrue, il en oublie presque de s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre de Petra.

Le trio avance dans la pièce jusqu'au lit sur lequel la subordonnée de Livai est déposée, à moitié endormie. Quelques murmurent s'échappent de sa bouche, et seuls trois mots parviennent distinctement aux oreilles de Mikasa : 'Livai' et 'embrasse-moi'. Du coin de l'œil, elle observe la réaction de son supérieur, qui semble plutôt indifférent à la demande.

\- C'est hors de question, lâche-t-il finalement en se dirigeant vers la sortie, Mikasa sur ses talons.

Cette dernière se sent soulagée en entendant ces mots. Ce sentiment est à la fois frustrant et agréable. Pourquoi devrait-elle être apaisée ? Aucune réponse ne lui vient à l'esprit, ce qui la fait soupirer doucement. Livai regarde par dessus son épaule. La jeune femme qui semble une fois de plus ailleurs.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demande-t-il une fois dans le couloir.

Prise au dépourvue par la soudaine question, Mikasa écarquille les yeux avant de vite reprendre son visage fermé. Son supérieur ne rate pas une miette de son comportement qui l'amuse beaucoup.

\- Non, tout va bien. Bonne soirée caporal, lance-t-elle d'une voix neutre avant de se diriger vers ses quartiers.

Mais Livai ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, et est bien décidé à importuner encore un peu la jeune femme.

\- Ackerman, raccompagne-moi jusqu'à ma chambre.

Son ton est froid et ne laisse pas la possibilité de refuser. La jeune fille le fixe de ses yeux noirs. Debout au milieu du couloir, son visage est indifférent malgré son corps qui vacille légèrement sous l'effet de l'alcool. En silence elle s'approche de lui et lui permet de s'appuyer sur son épaule. Elle tente en vain d'ignorer son cœur qui bat beaucoup trop fort dans sa poitrine, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment. La proximité du caporal la rend nerveuse. Elle peut sentir la chaleur que dégage son corps diffuser à travers ses vêtements. Le rouge lui monte aux joues lorsqu'elle pose son regard sur lui. Il la dévisage avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux, la faisant frissonner.

Les rougeurs de ses joues n'échappent pas à Livai, qui se dit que décidément, la jeune fille est de plus en plus intéressante. Sous son regard inquisiteur, elle tourne la tête et trouve un intérêt soudain pour les fenêtres du couloir. Le chemin se fait en silence, et un soulagement envahit Mikasa lorsqu'elle aperçoit la porte de la chambre. Celle-ci s'ouvre lorsqu'elle appuie sur la poignée. La pièce est plongée dans le noir, obligeant les deux soldats à avancer avec prudence afin de ne pas tomber. La jeune fille lâche un grognement en sentant une vive douleur dans sa jambe au moment ou celle-ci percute le lit. Elle dépose le caporal dessus et fouille le bureau afin de trouver de quoi allumer la bougie. Après un moment de recherche sans aide, elle finit par obtenir ce qu'elle cherche. Une faible lumière jaune envahit alors la chambre parfaitement ordonnée, rangée et propre.

\- Je vais vous laisser maintenant, dit-elle en posant un dernier regard sur le caporal assit sur le lit.

Elle traverse alors la pièce en direction du couloir. Au moment où elle pose la main sur la porte encore ouverte, elle sent un souffle d'air chaud sur son oreille, puis un corps solide se colle contre son dos. Les mains du caporal viennent se poser avec délicatesse sur ses hanches, manquant de faire exploser son cœur. Elle sent le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais ne bouge pas d'un millimètre face à cette situation gênante.

\- Mikasa, reste encore un peu, susurre à son oreille la voix monotone de son supérieur.

Un frisson parcourt tout son corps en entendant cette demande. Les mains sur ses hanches glissent légèrement pour faire pivoter la jeune fille face au caporal. Leurs regards se croisent, refusant de se lâcher. Leur respiration est irrégulière, appréhendant la suite. Puis Livai monte l'une de ses mains et la pose sur la nuque de la jeune fille. Tout en l'observant, il se rapproche lentement d'elle, avançant son visage vers le sien.

Mikasa est figée, incapable de bouger. Une partie d'elle n'en a pas l'envie. Mais une voix dans sa tête lui hurle de prendre ses jambes à son cou, même si cela irait à l'encontre de sa fierté. Et pourtant elle reste là, à hésiter. Lorsqu'elle le voit s'approcher d'elle, sa respiration devient erratique. Leurs lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres pour finalement se frôler. Les pensées de Mikasa s'envolent immédiatement. Rien ne compte plus hormis les lèvres collées aux siennes. Alors qu'ils s'embrassent, une des mains de Livai caresse doucement son bras. Sa peau s'électrise sous le passage de ses doigts et elle ne peut retenir un soupir de plaisir.

Il a la tête qui tourne. Il n'arrive plus à réfléchir, en partie à cause de l'alcool, et son esprit est embué par le désir qui augmente face aux réactions de Mikasa. Il détache finalement ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille pour reprendre son souffle et pose sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Vous êtes complètement saoul, remarque-t-elle en tentant de reprendre une respiration régulière.

\- Je tiens encore debout, réplique-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la peau de Mikasa. Enfin en partie, murmure-t-il après une courte pose. Mais peut être que tu préfères attendre que je sois un peu plus sobre.

Il plante ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la jeune femme, attendant une réponse qui tarde à venir. Un peu trop à son goût. Reprenant son aplomb, il dépose plusieurs baisers dans son cou. Le contact la fait frissonner et, abandonnant ses pensées, elle tire le caporal par son foulard blanc jusqu'à ses lèvres. Surpris au début, il se laisse vite aller à ce brusque mais enivrant contact. Le baiser se fait plus passionné et la température monte en flèche dans la pièce.

Soudain, plusieurs cris et éclats de voix résonnent au dehors. Puis des flash de lumière colorée inonde la chambre, rapidement suivis par de grands bruits sourds. Les soldats sont visiblement dehors à tirer des feux d'artifice pour célébrer le passage à la nouvelle année. Mikasa sourit en voyant le visage frustré de Livai qui, surprit par le brusque fracas, s'est légèrement éloigné d'elle.

\- Bonne année caporal, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Bonne année Mikasa.

Et dans la chaleur de la chambre et de leur corps, les deux soldats fêtent le nouvel an à leur manière.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews !

Je ne suis pas forcément très douée pour discuter mais je dirai ceci: les critiques sont les bienvenues, surtout lorsqu'elles sont constructives. Elles me permettent de me remettre en cause et d'améliorer mes écrits :)

Sur ce à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic !


End file.
